


Tis The Season

by kashmir



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-17
Updated: 2003-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy Jackie/Hyde Christmas story -- need I say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of, hopefully, many collaborations between [](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**holycitygirl**](http://holycitygirl.livejournal.com/) (Benny) and kashmir1 (The Jet). If you need or want more of a history behind this pairing, feel free to visit our bio page. Hope y'all enjoy and please read and review and let us know what you think. Oh-this is just the first chapter… There is more to come. Also, the title is subject to change. Enjoy!

Kitty played Christmas music from Thanksgiving Day till New Year's. It was a fact of life. Every November 25th the every day sounds of the Forman clan expanded from talk of dumbass' and Star Wars to excited chatter about ungrateful dumbass' and what Star War's action figure would make a good present.

It was all lost on him. He didn't understand what the big deal was. It was just another holiday corrupted by consumerism and sanctioned by the government in order to boost the economy. Kitty could listen to "Deck the Halls" from sun up to sun down and the song would still make no sense. And Jackie could watch _A Christmas Carol_ until her eyes bled and he would still think 'bah humbug.'

He'd only think it, though. He wouldn't say it. Because there were few things in this world he valued. And none more than his life. He lived with one woman who was obsessed with Christmas and he was dating another. Despite his stance against lying to please people, he wasn't above grinning and bearing it to avoid having chestnuts thrown at his head.

"Steven, could you go get the rest of the Christmas decorations from the attic?" Kitty asked wiping her flour covered hands on her festive snowman covered apron.

Red had dumped the huge boxes in the living room and left Eric and Hyde to assist Kitty in the kitchen. They were supposed to be untangling the Christmas lights but instead Forman was licking the dough off one of those metal beater things and he was sneaking sips of Kitty's eggnog while she wasn't looking.

"The rest?" he asked raising his eyebrow. "But Red already brought down three boxes?"

Kitty laughed. "No, silly those were just the living room decorations, I couldn't let him carry the heavy stuff. The doctor said he couldn't lift anything over 10 pounds."

"Well, that leaves you out Eric." Jackie burned, coming in the side door in time to catch Kitty's comment.

Hyde kissed her as she came to a stop within the circle of his arms.

She was wearing green. The color suited her. It made him think of evergreens and holly and…oh god when the hell did the Ghost of Christmas present take over his body? He had officially eaten too many gingerbread men.

"So, baby, wanna take me to the mall tonight for the lighting of the Christmas village?" Jackie asked in her sweetest 'don't-deny-me' voice.

"No" He replied honestly but with a smile.

"So, baby, are you _gonna_ take me to the mall tonight for the lighting of the Christmas village?"

He rolled his eyes behind his glasses as she leaned into him and batted those dark lashes. As if that would work. "Yes."

From his position at the table Eric looked up. "Okay, do you mind? I see no reason that I should have to be subjected to this. I've been a good boy this year."

"Shut it, Forman" Hyde ordered pulling away from Jackie and taking her hand. "Come on babe lets go get some MORE Christmas boxes."

"But, ooh the attic is so nasty and dusty and gross and it is all dark up there…." Jackie's expression turned from turned off to turned on. "Ooh … yeah you are right. We need to go get some Christmas boxes. I wouldn't want Mr. Forman or, heaven forbid, Eric to hurt themselves getting them down." She gave him one of those devilish grins and pulled him toward the door.

The record player in the living room skipped to a new song. Kitty started to sing along with Bing Crosby something about Christmas lovin'. As they climbed the stairs Hyde noticed Red hanging mistletoe in the front door. He'd have to walk Jackie home. Or maybe steal the sprig after everyone had gone to sleep. Even though with the way Jackie was sprinting up the stairs, it didn't look like he would need it.

What had he said about Christmas being a humbug?

******

Jackie loved everything about Christmas. The weather, the parties, the pretty dresses she got to wear and of course, all the presents she usually got. But that was before her dad had gone to jail and her mother had taken a permanent vacation with Juan, their pool boy. She still had all her friends and the Forman's and, most importantly, she had Steven, but deep down, she wasn't looking forward to Christmas as much this year as she had been in years past.

So she tried everything that she could think of to get more into the holiday spirit and anything to take her mind off of her absent parents. She watched _White Christmas_ and _A Christmas Carol_ till she was seeing Bing Crosby in her dreams and Christmas music played a constant loop in her head. She ate Kitty's Christmas cookies till she was sick. She went to every Christmas related event she could in Point Place and the surrounding areas. But something was still missing. Even after she, to quote Steven, 'decorated the Pinciotti's house within an inch of its life.'

And she knew how Steven felt about Christmas, even if he pretended to love it. She knew deep down he was a Grinch. He was no help when it came to finding her lost Christmas spirit. So she made sure to drag him along to every last holiday function she found. Call it penance for past indiscretions if you will.

That Saturday morning, she had just remembered the lighting of the Christmas Village at the mall. Steven was going to take her; he just didn't know it yet. Jackie dressed with care, picking out a green dress that was both festive and stunning, setting off her eyes and glowing skin. And judging by the look in Steven's eyes when he kissed her, the dress was doing the trick. It took her less than a minute to convince him to take her. She smiled inwardly. He had no idea what he was in for tonight.

But tonight could wait. As soon as she caught his drift about the attic and Christmas boxes, she was more than willing. It had been entirely too long, three days too long to be exact, since her and Steven had been completely alone. And the attic might be dusty, nasty and gross, but most of all, it was private. Jackie desperately wanted some time in private with Hyde.

She raced up the stairs, leaving Hyde behind, very happy with his girlfriend's enthusiasm. He met her as she made her way up the short flight of stairs that led from the second story to the attic. He caught her around the waist and pressed her against the wall, nuzzling her neck and causing her to shiver, a tingling feeling racing through her at his touch.

"It's been three days, babe," He said, licking his way to her ear, where he took the lobe in his mouth and nipped it with his teeth. Lightly scraping, again causing a shiver.

"I know," she answered, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer as he continued to lavish attention on her neck with his talented mouth. "Three days is entirely too long."

She pulled on his hair after a few minutes. Jackie had thoroughly enjoyed his ministrations but, dammit, she wanted his mouth on hers.

Pulling his head down to hers, so that they were eye to eye, she demanded in a breathless voice, "Kiss me."

Hyde seemed only too happy to oblige and did so within a second. He kissed her lips, hard, almost bruising in his intensity. But after a moment, the pressure lessened and her lips feel open as a moan escaped her. She felt Hyde's tongue delicately trace the inside of her lips and she clutched his back, pulling him closer and meeting his questing tongue with her own. She heard Steven groan under his breath as she sensuously rubbed her hard-tipped breasts into his firm chest. She inwardly smiled and kissed him harder.

Just as Hyde's right hand traveled from where it had been resting on her waist up towards her chest, they heard footsteps on the stairs and then Fez calling out, looking for them. They broke apart, fixing their slightly mussed clothes as they answered him, telling they'd be down in about ten minutes; they were having trouble finding the boxes.

Jackie looked at Hyde and tried hard not to laugh as they raced eagerly up the steps to the attic. She just knew that those boxes were going to be really hard to find. As he pulled her to him in the attic and kissed the breath right out of her, she knew it was going to take a lot longer than ten minutes.


	2. Two

"We better go down stairs babe," Hyde shocked himself by saying. "We don't want Fez coming up here. We will never get him out of Kitty's old high school clothes."

Jackie chuckled and hesitantly released her death grip on his waist. Taking a step back she looked around for the boxes they were supposedly looking for. Opening a box labeled "good times" Jackie pulled out a black skirt with a poodle on it. "Oooh, Mrs. Forman's old high school clothes."

Hyde rolled his eyes. Great, now he would be up here all afternoon. Well maybe if he played nice he could get out of that Christmas thing at the mall. _God he hated the mall_. "Jackie, Focus. We are looking for Christmas stuff. It is Christmas, remember?"

Jackie sighed. "Yeah I remember."

Hyde noticed the sigh and wondered at its cause. He was about to ask when he noticed the boxes. There were at least 10 more piled in the corner by Laurie's old baby stuff. "You know I don't remember living in Santa's workshop last year. Where the hell did all this stuff come from?"

Jackie mumbled something under her breath as she opened another box. Her eyes suddenly went from murky and apathetic to clear and animated. "Oh Steven, look what I found! It is Mr. Forman's tuxedo. The one he wore when he married Mrs. Forman."

"How do you know that?" Hyde asked coming over to see for himself.

Jackie rolled her eyes this time. "I've seen the pictures. Haven't you?"

The only thing Hyde cared less about than Christmas was weddings. Talk about the government's way of stunting its citizens. People got married and they bought houses. Then they had kids. It was all just a ruse to collect more taxes. "Is that pink?"

"What?" Jackie asked.

"That thing? That shirt, it's pink. Red wore pink?" Hyde suddenly felt his hold world shift. _Man, was anything sacred?_

Jackie of course laughed. "It isn't pink it is pinkish." At his scoff she amended "It is mostly white."

"Yeah well the rest of it is pink." Hyde winked and took the offending garment out of her hands.

Jackie got the sexy look back. The one that always made him think of the right prices and summer make out sessions. "Put it on" she demanded.

Hyde laughed until his side hurt, but stopped when he saw the look of determination on her face. "You have got to be kidding me. It's pink."

"Yeah I got that. Now puh-lease." Jackie begged prettily.

"No."

"Please?"

"No"

"If you do I'll put on Kitty's wedding dress."

"Why would I ever encourage you to put on a wedding dress?" Hyde asked and wasn't surprised when he got an un-amused frown.

"Its white lace and very short." Jackie prompted.

"Is this my size?" So he was a Christmas supporting guy who wore pink? He still wasn't whipped like Forman. He was still Zen.

Jackie smiled and walked over to where he stood sticking his arm through a sleeve of the mostly white wedding button up stopping his progress. The shirt hit the floor as he felt his back hit the wall.

"You know I love you Steven Hyde." Jackie said

Hyde's smiled like he'd just received his first perfectly wrapped Christmas present (the kind Kitty always gave and Jackie always wanted). He pulled her up to meet his kiss, her heels temporarily leaving the ground. "That's cool."

Jackie's laughing mouth met Hyde's smiling one halfway. "You know, just once I wish you'd answer me with more than a 'That's cool' when I tell you I love you," She said against his lips.

Hyde sighed and rested his forehead against hers, looking deeply into her mismatched eyes as she pouted. Prettily, of course.

"Why do I have to say it?" He asked as he slid his hands from around her waist up to her petite breasts. "Because, I don't know about you, but I prefer _showing_ you how I feel rather than telling you."

Jackie drew in a ragged breath and gripped his neck tighter. "Ok, good point, Steven. Let's try your method."

She pressed her Lip Smackers flavored lips to his and lost herself in his touch. He slid his right hand up to cup the back of her head, pulling her body closer to him with his left. His head canted to the side as he slowly traced her lower lip with his tongue, causing a whimper to escape her throat. He slowly slid his tongue deep into the moist cavern of her mouth, finding her tongue and stroking it with his.

She clutched him tighter to her and wrapped her right leg around his calf, slowly stroking up and down through the denim. Hyde moaned deep into her mouth as his hand made its way back to her breast. He slowly pulled the neckline down, until the cup of bra was showing. His hand slid under her bra, finding her nipple. He left her mouth with a lingering touch and kissed his way down her graceful neck. He made a moist trail from her collar bone to her breast and was just about to slide her bra to the side when…

Eric came looking for them.

"Oh-Oh-My-God, what the hell? Oh, man, my eyes. Do you guys have to do that, like, _all_ the time?" He said as he covered his eyes.

Jackie and Hyde broke apart slowly, unwilling to let go of the moment. Jackie went about straightening her neckline. She was still amazed at how fast Steven worked sometimes. Not that she minded, she thought, as she got an evil grin on her face.

Hyde glared at Eric as he made his way over to the corner. Jackie noticed him trying to adjust his jeans so they'd be a tad more 'comfortable.' Even though she didn't think it possible, her grin got wider. God, she loved that man, she thought as she watched him gingerly lean over to start sorting through boxes.

She heard Hyde grumbling to Eric about what the hell he was doing up there and Eric answering him that his mother had started to get impatient and sent him to look for them. She went to bend over and pick up the box of Christmas tree ornaments at her feet when Eric turned to face her and caught her smiling.

"What are you smiling about, there, Darth?" Eric asked as he picked up a box. Which he at first struggled under. And then almost instantly started sneezing uncontrollably from the dust.

Jackie laughed and picked up the carton of ornaments. As she passed the sneezing boy, she couldn't resist a parting shot.

"I was just remembering the time Steven and I made out in the Vista Cruiser… That back seat is _sooooo_ roomy. You'd be amazed what you can do in there." And with that she flounced off down the steps. Leaving a stuttering Eric and a chuckling Hyde behind in the attic to bring down the rest of the boxes.


	3. Three

"Okay Mrs. Forman that is the last one." Hyde informed in relief as he dropped the last box onto the kitchen table. He stretched the muscle in his right arm. Those boxes were heavy. He bet that last one had weighed more than Jackie. _Not that that would be hard_.

The tiny girl herself flounced into the room and excitedly walked over to Kitty. "Ooh Mrs. Forman – we saw your old wedding dress in the attic. It is so pretty. You know back when my daddy had money I wanted to buy a designer dress just like it."

Hyde watched Jackie sigh dramatically. He noticed Kitty notice as well and get the look. She always got the pity eyes whenever he talked about his parents. Or when Jackie talked about hers.

Kitty patted Jackie on the back. "Jackie – I'll tell you what. If you want – I'll give you my wedding dress." Beaming when she saw Jackie's smile, Kitty laughed. "I always wanted a daughter to give it to."

From the living room Red shouted, "You have a daughter to give it to."

Kitty yelled at the closed door. "I meant one who could wear white and who wasn't already illegally married to a foreigner."

Hyde laughed despite the uncomfortable talk of Jackie and marriage.

Eric came up behind him pretending to laugh and then stopping to place his finger to his chin in thought. "Um Mom – Jackie can't wear white eith- umph" The boys sentence was interrupted by a well-placed artificial wreath to the stomach by Jackie.

Before Eric could retaliate or recover the side door opened and Donna, Fez and Kelso came hurrying in. They were rubbing their hands from the cold. Hyde noticed Fez had no coat. "Where is your coat man? It is freezing outside."

Donna rolled her eyes and Kelso laughed. Fez looked down in embarrassment. "I gave my coat to Carlos"

Hyde quirked an eyebrow. "That guy that went on your honeymoon?"

Donna answered. "Yeah – doofus here gave him his coat because Laurie told him to."

"Man- are you stupid?" Hyde was really starting to wonder.

Fez sighed. "What can I say? I'm a fool for love."

"You're a fool alright." Jackie agreed.

Eric pulled away from Donna and walked over to put his hand on Fez's shoulder. "I hate to agree with Jackie. Or in any way think anything she has to say has merit or makes sense, or should be taken into account. Or really listened to. Or…"

Hyde felt his Christmas patience run out. "Make your point Forman."

Jackie smiled.

Eric cleared his throat and moved on. "But you can't let my sister make a fool out of you. I promise you – catching pneumonia will not make her feel bad or garner sympathy. She is the devil. When she vowed in sickness and in health – she was banking on the sickness."

At that moment Red walked into the kitchen. "Don't you dumbass' have somewhere else to be?"

Eric looked at Fez, Fez at Kelso, Kelso at Donna, Donna at Jackie, and then Jackie at Hyde. All of their expressions were blank. Hyde couldn't remember the last time any of them had anywhere to be. It was why they spent so much time in the basement. But when Red's face began to grow angry – _angrier_ – at their lack of plans he looked back to Jackie.

"We did plan on going to the Christmas Village lighting at the mall." Jackie offered.

Donna jumped in. "Yeah Eric –didn't you say that you would help me pick out a new jacket for my dad. And I still have to mail my mom a card."

"Oooh do you think Santa will be there?" Kelso asked excitedly.

Hyde rolled his eyes. Grabbing Jackie's hand he pulled her toward the basement and their coats. The gang followed. He had hoped to escape the mall. But even commerce at its worst was no match for a pissed off Red handling tangled Christmas tree lights. He'd just have to grin and bear it.

Jackie knew Hyde was just humoring her by bringing her to the mall to see the Christmas village. She knew deep down he loathed the mall. Take him there on a good day and he complained the entire time. Take him there a few weeks before Christmas and you guaranteed yourself a thirty-minute rant on the ride home about the commercialism of Christmas and greedy capitalist pigs. And even though Jackie knew she'd be getting an earful in the Camino on the ride home, she didn't even really care. Because, as she stood watching the First Street Lutheran Church choir sing 'Silent Night' while the Christmas Village was being lit, wrapped in her boyfriend's arms and surrounded by her friends, she forgot all her problems and got a little of her lost Christmas spirit back,

Just in time to give Steven his present.

As the choir launched into a rendition of 'O Come All Ye Faithful,' Jackie patted Hyde's hands where they rested on her waist. She shifted her head a little to the left and glanced behind at him. His eyes held a glazed look-the one he almost always wore whenever she talked about cheerleading, Donny Osmond or shoes. He was bored and she had just the thing to cure it.

"Steven." She whispered loudly, earning her several nasty glares from the elderly couple in front of them. She stuck her tongue out at them and whispered his name again, louder this time. "Steven!"

"What?" He hissed back at her.

She extricated herself from his arms.

"Let's go… I have something I want to show you."

She took him by the hand and led him outside to the parking lot and his El Camino. They got in and once settled, he turned and looked at her expectantly.

"Well, what do you have to show me?" He asked, taking off his sunglasses and raising an eyebrow at her.

"This," she answered as she straddled his lap. Judging by the look on his face, she'd managed to shock him. Her vixen grin got wider and she took his hands, placing them on her thighs under her dress.

"I want to give you your Christmas present, Steven. I know it's a bit early… But I just couldn't wait."

Hyde slid his hands up higher… encountering what felt like a garter belt. She felt his breath hitch as she nudged her hips with his. And as much as he _loved_ what she was doing and she damn well knew it, he pushed her away. She gave him a quizzical look as she sat back down beside him.

"Don't you like your gift?" She asked, a little irritated by his behavior.

He sighed before answering her. He dug around his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. "I just wanted to give you this before things got out of hand."

"A present? Steven! You actually got me a present?" She squealed, his pushing her away now completely forgotten. He'd gotten her a present and.. It looked almost like a jewelry box!

She took it from his proffered hand and excitedly tore open the paper. She hurriedly opened the box and then sat there stunned. Inside was a silver charm bracelet, complete with three charms. A cheerleader, a unicorn and a ballerina. She felt her eyes well up with tears as her hand covered her mouth in shock.

She saw Hyde fidget out of the corner of her eye. "Mrs. Forman helped me pick it out. If you don't like it, I still have the receipt. I could take it back and get you something else."

She finally looked at him, still stunned. "Steven! I love it!" And that said, she leaped onto his lap, peppering his face and neck with kisses, whatever she could reach. He laughed and cupped her face, forcing her to look at him. He leaned in and kissed her, causing her toes to curl inside her high-heeled boots. She sighed into his mouth and kissed him harder, taking his hands and placing them underneath her dress yet again. He slid them higher, reaching the tops of her stockings. Just as he was about to undo her garter belt, there was a knock on the window.

Jackie broke off kissing her boyfriend to find Fez standing there, staring at them and shivering.

"Open up, you dill holes! Eric, Donna and Kelso left me here and I need a ride! Stop giving me needs and open up the door!"

The drive back to the Forman's house was a quiet one. Every few feet, a streetlight would cast a yellowish glow on the Camino's occupants. Jackie tried her best to ignore the shivering Fez to her right and concentrate more on the man to her left. He had one hand on the wheel, his wrist casually draped over the top, and the other holding onto her knee, lightly caressing every so often. As they passed another streetlight, her new bracelet caught the light and Jackie's attention. She snuggled deeper into Hyde's side as her mind wandered... She might miss her parents and this Christmas might not have as many gifts as ones in year's past, but she had the best gift of all this holiday season. She had love.

 **  
__  
**


End file.
